


Lookin' Good

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Bucky gets a trim & Sam talks him into going out.





	Lookin' Good

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble

“You look great, what are you talking about?!”

Bucky pursed his lips, the corner of his mouth turning down as he looked at himself in the mirror. Metal hand running over his head, he had gone out to a barber shop and asked for a trim. The guy had grinned and went to work. Bucky wasn’t sure what he had expected but it wasn’t the short cut. 

What was so hard to understand about, ‘ _ just a trim _ ,’?

He liked his long hair.

He liked it a lot.

Sam slugged his shoulder grinning broadly, gap on full display a twinkle in his eye. “White Wolf! Ghost, Russian Assassin!! Gonna be slayin’ all them women we gonna see!”

Bucky dropped his head to his shoulder, glaring at Sam, “stop it,” he said simply.

“WHAT?! WHY??”

“You’re just trying to be nice.”

Sam scoffed crossing his arms over his chest, “what do you mean? When the hell am I ever nice??” Bucky blinked, looked back in the mirror and pursed his lips. “If I’m gonna be real here? That sweater should be burned,” Sam stated pointing at the orange sweater.

Bucky grinned, “Steve picked it out.”

Sam rolled his eyes, head falling back and groaned, “of course Steve picked it out! Tony is gonna murder him.”

Bucky hummed, trying to ignore the smidge of warmth that spread in the center of his chest. Sam was a good friend. He couldn’t stop the thought.

“C’mon man! You look good, better than good, actually maybe you should stay in,” Bucky’s head whipped up and he stared at Sam who was stroking his chin eyeing him hard, before he could ask Sam nodded definitively, “you two are waayyyy too good looking sometimes, I hardly get and phone numbers when we go out. If Tony didn’t have Pepper I’m certain he’d be complaining too. Yeah, just stay right here in your room.”

Bucky caught his arm as he turned away, he knew he was blushing, but he had no hair to hide behind anymore so he looked away from Sam’s knowing stare. “I’m ready.”

“FUUUHHHHCCCKKKK YES! That’s what I’m talkin about!! Trust me when I say the ladies are gonna lose their shit!”

Bucky let out a breath as Sam started out, he was still getting the hang of going out. Though Steve and Sam made it easier. “What are you wearing?”

“What do you mean?!” Sam asked as they stepped out of his room, “this is my look! I look good!! Better believe we are gonna get you a girl tonight! You never know who we are gonna meet!”

Bucky laughed as the door shut behind them.


End file.
